


The Akatsuki's Little Mind Reader

by Levixeren4life



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levixeren4life/pseuds/Levixeren4life
Summary: This is a story for my Wattpad account and I am attempting to transfer any and all of my stories here.So If it looks familiar to anyone that is the reason, I May end up placing my fanfiction.net stuff here as well.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
  


Name: Okami no Ko 

Age: ages throughout the story 

Looks raven colored hair, smokey grey eyes, ivory colored skin

Story start

Chapter 1: 4 months

A baby was laying on the front doorstep of the hide out. The crest on the blanket surrounding her was unfamiliar. The child's mother was running fast to the entrance of the village. As she reached the outside of the gates she was surrounded by auras and then ANBU agents came out of the shadows and then they attacked. 

Her last thought as everything went black was:_ I'm sorry my daughter, my little Okami no Ko. _

The little girl began to cry from where she lay, she was found a short while later by Tobi and Sasori (who was with Tobi) 

"What's that racket, idiot?" Sasori snapped 

"Tobi don't-" He stopped when he caught sight of the blanket, he ran and picked it up "it's a baby Sasori-senpai." 

Tobi swung the baby and Sasori, not wanting the idiot to drop her, grabbed the wailing child and kept her away from the idiot. The little girl calmed down as he held her. She cooed quietly up at him, her tiny hand reaching up at him and grasping at air. Sasori shifted her to one arm and placed his hand near her little hand. She wrapped her fingers around his pointer-finger and tugged. He let her draw his hand to her cheek and she nuzzled his hand as she cooed. His lips twitched up a little. 

"She likes you Sasori-senpai." Tobi said as he jumped up and down causing Sasori to glared at him. 

"Shut up you idiot."Sasori walked into the base and to Pein's office 

"Leader-sama this child was found on our front doorstep" Sasori said and Pein looked up. 

He called Konan into the room and told her to get the things for the child, after Konan left Sasori spoke 

"We're keeping the child then, leader-sama." Sasori said 

"Yes, she was left here for a reason and we'll find out why." Pein said 

The little girl giggled as she caught his thought: I have to admit I want to see the other member's reaction to her, I say she can give 'em hell. 

Sasori left after he was dismissed and kept her away from the idiot by going to his room. He sat on his bed and gently rocked her from side-to-side. She brought a small smile to his lips, something no one has ever been able to do for a long time. 

"Buu." She said and giggled, then a little louder. "Buu!" 

Sasori chuckled quietly, cute, he thought, and she giggled again. 

The few things Sasori found out about the little girl before Konan came back were: she would not only be a heartbreaker when she was older she would also be a smartass as well. 

Konan came in his room and told him leader called a meeting and wanted Sasori to bring the girl. As soon as he stepped out of the room Tobi ran to him. 

"Sasori-senpai! Tobi found this where little one was." Tobi shouted and held a note to Sasori. 

Sasori took the note from Tobi and looked it over it read:

** _If anyone is reading this you have found my daughter, Okami no Ko. She is one of the special ones of our clan. By the time you have found her I am most likely dead. Her potentials and talents are many. She can read moves before they are made as well as minds. She will grow stronger than the best taijutsu artist, her ninjutsu is unlimited to all elemental types. Please raise her as your own. Make sure they don't use her like they have everyone else was there are only a few of my family left and they cannot raise her as she should. Please do this for the good of any one around her._ **

** _Koji_ **

Sasori sighed and shifted the child, he had met his resolve. He would care for her and never let anyone hurt her. He made his way to the leader's office. As he walked in, he saw all of the members gathered around leader's desk. 

"Good you're here Sasori." Pein said. Sasori stepped out of the shadows with the child and Hidan had a fit. The little girl began to cry. Sasori glared at Hidan and rocked the child gently. Her crying quieted down to whimpers and then to nothing. Sasori breathed a sigh of relief. With Hidan involved it would be difficult. 

The little girl blinked at him and cooed quietly catching his attention quickly. He shifted her in his arms and looked at them. 

"Tobi found a note with her and gave it to me a few minutes ago. Here." Sasori said and tossed it to Pein who caught it in his hand easily.

"The child's name is Okami no Ko. We will raise her but we will need someone to be her surrogate father." 

To everyone's surprise Sasori spoke "I will." 

"You're kidding right?" Kisame asked 

"No. I've thought of any possible people for this but, Hidan would sacrifice her Orochimaru and his experiments, Kakuzu wouldn't want to take care of her, Tobi would kill her in a week, Zetsu might eat her if he stays with her for too long, you might lose her, leader-sama has work, Konan is normally on missions, so I will take care of her." 

"You might turn her into a puppet!" Kisame said 

"I won't" Sasori whipped towards Tobi and looked menacing. "A word from you I'll kill you Tobi" 

"But..." 

"Tobi!" Sasori's voice held a deadly tone 

"Tobi'll shut up now." Tobi said and sat in the corner of the room


	2. Age 4

**'normal thoughts'**

_ ***inner being talking*** _

~~Okami's point of view~~

I walked with papa across the desert until papa was attacked. He snapped at me to run so I did. I was scared for him but I knew he would be alright in the end, he always was. I ran until I saw a village with a symbol for sand like the crossed off one on papa's headband. I hurried in and saw a bunch of buildings made of sand I'd have to ask papa about it later. I was heading off to find some place to eat when a thought caught my attention.

**'Why, why is it always me, why am I the monster, the freak.'**

You know, the word freak is taboo to me. If anyone thinks they're a freak, then I have to make them think otherwise and they usually end up becoming my friends. I wasn't gonna let this person think he was a monster either. So, I followed the thought to where the boy sat, I purposefully hauled myself up and tumbled over the fence landing with an "oomph". He turned sharply and saw me sprawled there on the ground I winced a bit, it hurt but only a little.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, as he knelt by me.

"My knee stings a bit but other than that I think I'm fine. Oh, I'm silly, I'm Okami, what's your name?"

He looked surprised "I-I'm Gaara."

"Can I be friends with you? No one seems to like me."

"Okay. Ah do you have a place to stay?"

"Not really daddy lost me a way outside the village. I've been here a while now." 

"I have this place for you to stay if you want."

"Really?" I asked looking hopeful, mostly because I wouldn't have to deal with the questions of where my papa was and be told to wait for him, it's happened to me before and it was quite annoying, let me tell you.

"Yeah, come with me." He said and took my hand and led me to a spot in which no one would see us.

He made a few hand signs and the sand and sandstone moved out of the way.

"Neat." I said

"This isn't all of it, Okami." Gaara said and led me down. I gasped in awe as I saw the place Gaara created.

'**This is even better than the base,'** I thought as I looked around.

Gaara's point of view

**'Is that a good thing,'** I asked myself, scared she thought I was strange for building something like this

I heard a chuckle in my mind, **_*oh, it’s a good thing kid. *_**

**'Who are you?'**

_ ***I am shukaku. and she likes this place you built. *** _

**'Really?'**

_ ***Yes, tune in and you'll see. hurry she's talking. *** _

As shukaku said she was talking

"-Is so cool and you built this all by yourself?" she asked

"Yeah I did."

"I wish I could do something like this. I'd remodel my room... oops." She had a sheepish look on her face, " I said a bit much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well my papa and I along with my nii-sans live underground and I hate my room a lot, that’s why I like going with my papa when he leaves home. My room is pink and frilly," She said her face scrunching in disgust. "It’s horrible. I hate pink and anything girly I'll wear the occasional dress only if it’s not pink or frilly."

I laughed with her.

~~~~~Okami’s point of view~~~~~

'That was close I almost told him about my family he'll hate me if he finds out,' I thought relaxing in relief.

"Follow me, I'll show you the rest of it." He said with a smile.

"Tay" I said.

I followed him and he showed me everything and I was amazed by everything.

~~~~~~A week later~~~~~~

**'Okami' **

**'Daddy'** I thought connecting my mind with daddy.

**'Where are you?'** He asked

**'I'm in the village that was on your headband, daddy.'** I responded **'what's the village called daddy?'**

**'That is the village hidden in the sand'** he told me.

**'Oh'** I said  **'where are you daddy?' **

**'I'm on my way there now.'** He responded **'I'll be there in three days.'**

**'Okay, daddy'**

I looked over to where I heard Gaara come in.

"Gaara!" I said happy to see him. Then I noticed the marks on his clothes and skin. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. I promise." He said but his thoughts contradicted him

**'I hate them why is it always me they throw things at?'**

"Come on over here, Gaara, and let me see." I said, Gaara sighed and walked over. "You're soaked, Gaara, now I know you're not fine."

I placed my hands over the cuts and focused the chakra on healing his cuts. Once they were healed, I looked him in the eye. 

"Why do you let them do this?" I asked with a sad look.

"I deserve it. All freaks deserve it." He said 

"You're no freak, Gaara, and I'll stick to my belief of you, because I know. You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Nor. Are. You. A. Monster. They are the monsters for treating you like they are."

He looked at me with surprise at my mini speech. 

"You really believe that?" He asked

"Of course, I do. I've gotten to know you during the week I've spent here, and you've been the only one to help me up when I fall both really fall and when I feel depressed." I said and wrapped him in a hug. "You will always be my best friend. Forever."

"You mean that?"

"Yup and when I have to leave, I'll always be here." I said and placed my hand over his chest.

"My chest?"

"No, your heart, silly." I giggled

"I gotta leave in three days Gaara." I said going serious after I came out of my giggle fit.

"You're leaving me then?" He asked

"Not because I want to. My daddy will be here in three days and I gotta go with him."

~three days later~

"Gaara?" I asked.

"Yes Okami?" He asked and looked at me.

I stood and walked to him and held what I wanted to give him behind my back.

"I want to give you something before I leave tonight." I said, my voice faltering from its happy-go-lucky mask.

"What is it?"

"It's something to remember me by." I said and pulled the necklace from behind me and handed it to him. It was a charm necklace that I worked on for the past three days. The charms were a raccoon dog and a wolf. There was an intricate design connecting the two.

"Thank you." He said.

"I worked on it for ages. I wanted to get it just right." I said with a sweet smile I save for Gaara and my daddy.

"I'll wear it every day." He said and beamed.


	3. Age 12

I looked at Konoha gates. I didn't like Pein right now, he just had to send me to Konoha. I sighed and walked through the gates. I hurried to the Hokage tower and inside, I went to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in." a voice called and I walked inside.

"Sir, I-I was wondering I-if I-I could live here... I... I was chased out of my town; my mom was the only one keeping me in the town."

"What about your father?"

"He's been gone since I was little, I don't even know what he looks like."

One of the anbu sneezed and the Hokage looked at him curiously. I looked at him in confusion.

"What's your name, child?"

"My name is Okami no Ko." I said and he nodded

"Would you like to be enrolled into the ninja academy?" 

"Could I?" I asked.

"Of course. you could start today, it’s still early. just give this note to Iruka and he'll let you start with the children your age." The Hokage said handing me the note he scrawled. "A guardian will retrieve you."

"I-I get a guardian?"

"Everything will be fine child. If you still don't like the guardian by the time, you're of chunin rank. I can set up an apartment for you."

"O-okay..." I said softly.

I left toward the academy, not paying attention to the thoughts running around the Hokage's office.

**Is she really Koji's and Kakashi's daughter?** was the thought of the majority of the room, while the ANBU who flinched thought,** Is that really my little girl? **

Kakashi's point of view~

"Kakashi, will you take responsibility for her?"

"Yes sir. I will, after all, if what she says is true, she is my daughter."

"Very well. When the academy lets out, I expect you to retrieve her."

"Yes sir."

I knew I was dismissed and appeared in my home, I readied it for the arrival of Okami. Before I knew it, it was time to get her. I disappeared only to reappear in front of the academy, without my ANBU mask and gear. I walked inside and stood in the door of the classroom.

"We will wait for your guardian, to get here so I can explain the cuts and bruises." Iruka Umino said and I let out a soft breath.

"That would be me." I said and they looked towards me. "Please explain."

"Can I, Iruka-sensei?" She asked and Iruka nodded. 

^third person POV^

"You see, this morning when I got in class people stared and made snide comments to where Iruka-sensei couldn't hear them."

"If you're anything like your mother they don't even have to say them out loud." I said and she sat straighter.

"Y-you knew my mom?"

"Yes, she was an amazing ninja and a force to be reckoned with, on and off the field. I've seen more men fall for just looking at her the wrong way. She was as strong as Tsunade when she wanted to be, but she could play the helpless kitten with the best of them."

Okami giggled.

"It was amusing to watch, if I'm not mistaken, she was nominated for ANBU when she turned twelve, she'd just became a chunin."

"Really? My mom was chunin by twelve?" She asked and Kakashi nodded chuckling.

"Yes, she was an amazing woman, I can tell, you will be just as amazing, if not more so than her."

'This I am sure.' Kakashi thought and she smiled softly. 

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"Come on, I'll help you patch up the cuts and get some ice on those bruises." Kakashi said and held his hand to his little girl.

She nodded at took said hand. He led her from the academy and to their home. Kakashi led her to her room and showed her where everything was.

"If nothing fits, or is too big, we'll get you something that does fit tomorrow."

"Kay, thanks papa." She said and he chuckled softly.

"You're welcome, I'd like to make up for the time I lost... And I'll do my best."

She smiled softly; she knew he meant what he said. She wanted to try, try to get to know her real father. So, she could make the decision that Pein put before her. The decision of Konoha's fate, if it's only a section of Konoha or if the corruption had spread to all corners. She got to decide who lived and who died, that was why she was here. 

"I'll come back with dinner; I have to put someone off my trail for a while." He said, and looked at her carefully. "Is something wrong Okami?"

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking."

"Must have been some sad thoughts, your mom got that look when she remembered the people she left behind or when she went on assassination missions."

"I had a friend that I saw when I was little, but I had to leave him... I just miss him is all."

He rested a hand on her head and smiled softly. "You'll see them again; I have this feeling you will."

"Thank you, papa. I hope you're right."

"I'll be back, why don't you rest for a while. If you feel like it, I'll teach you some family techniques."

"Really?" She had perked up at the mention of a way she could bond with her dad.

"Yes, we can start when you feel like it." 

  
  
  



	4. Age 12 Continued

Okami smiled softly, it was three days after her father began to teach her techniques from her family on her father's side. Her dad had gotten her a katana and began to teach her the Hatake family kenjutsu style. She smiled as she clashed with her father, he chuckled softly.

"You're catching up fast Okami. I'm impressed, you could be an ANBU when you hit chunin."

"Keh, only because they can't let someone in as a genin, you know I would be when I hit it if they could."

"I won't deny it Okami."

"See I knew I was right."

She laughed with her father and they continued their spar. She was coming along quickly, even with her studies she was staying on top. Okami was a prodigy in her own right, she was top of her class, first place in every spar, she could perform several high ranked ninjutsu, Kakashi had even taught her the chidori. She was able to use it four times without feeling tired, unlike her father.

Okami and her father took a break and he talked to her about school. He had noticed that she had been sad and slightly angry when she had gotten home.

"It's nothing papa, I promise. It's just the Uchiha fan girls again. Don't worry."

"What did they do this time?"

"They yelled at me for disrespecting their precious 'Sasuke-kun'. All because I beat him in our sparring match."

"And what did you do?"

"I asked them if they wanted to try to make me."

"And?"

"I kicked their asses."

"Language."

"Bleh." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Alright, I fail at teaching you not to swear." He said and Okami giggled.

"Love you papa." She said and he smiled.

After training she walked around the village. She heard people shouting and running down the street. She looked to the side and saw Sasuke in the alley. She saw panic in his eyes and he yanked her in the alley with him. His hand covered her mouth.

"Not a word." He hissed.

She blinked at him, and lifted her hand. It hovered above his head and she pulled his hair.

"Ouch." He hissed, releasing her.

"I couldn't breathe, you idiot." She snapped quietly.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to see if they were looking for me."

"Do you really think I wanted to be near you when they're after you? I'm already annoyed by your damn fan girls today." She spat. "I don't want anything to do with them for the rest of the week."

He sneered and she snorted.

"Your glare doesn't bother me Duckbutt." 

"What did you call me?" He ground out.

"What ya gonna do about it Duckbutt?" I mocked earning a darker glare. "Still doesn't bother me, you can darken your glare all you want and it still won't affect me."

"Tch."

"What no curiosity? Not even a little as to why the famous Uchiha glare doesn't affect me?"

She knew he was curious but would never say so. The only glare she could ever be afraid of was Sasori's and Pein's Glare. Pein's glare was creepiest though, she didn't think anyone could match it.

  
  


Half way across Konoha an ANBU masked figure sneezed.

He shook his head thinking he must be coming down with something.

  
  



	5. A Christmas Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I am well aware that its long passed Christmas 
> 
> Remember that this story is a transfer and i am posting all chapters that were already posted and then attempting to continue them here.

I've never spent Christmas away from papa before, it's strange, but I've got my dad, Kakashi to spend it with now. It should still be fun right? It's two days from Christmas and Dad's been spazzing a lot for the past week, it's really funny to see. I already got dad a present, I had left a blood clone in Konoha and snuck off to get a special signed copy of the second Icha Icha, don't ask how, I'm not saying. The author is a real pervert, Papa would have butchered him if they met.

"Daddy, you'll make a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that. You've already made a small indent."

Daddy froze and I laughed brightly.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Must be pressing, I've never seen anyone pace a hole in the floor before."

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Okami?"

"Can... Can Naruto spend Christmas with us? Everyone has the next two days off from the academy to spend with family and since Naruto doesn't have anyone to spend it with... I just thought... That it'd be nice to have him over... So, he didn't feel lonely on Christmas..." 

"If he agrees to it, then yes."

"Thank you, daddy!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck repeating "thank you" over and over.

He chuckled slightly as he caught me.

"I've gotta go ask him."

I ran out and found Naruto sulking at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto I just asked dad and he says that you can spend Christmas with us if you wanted." 

"R-really?" He looked at me hopefully and I grinned. 

"Yup." 

"YATTA!!" 

I giggled brightly and he went red.

"Come over tomorrow night, Kay? That way you can meet my Tou-san."

"Hai. I will, thank you Okami-chan."

**'I'm glad I became friends with Naruto. He may be loud but he's a good person, and I honestly believe that he can become Hokage, he can do anything when he puts his mind to it.'** I thought as I hurried home.

"I'm proud." I whispered, smiling fondly.

The days passed quickly for me and Naruto stood in front of our door, I beamed brightly as I opened the door and took his hand, leading him inside. 

"Dad'll be home soon, I told him you'd be here when he got back."

"Is it really alright I'm here?"

"Mhmm, I swear. I even have the guest room ready for you, come on I'll show you."

I led him up the stairs and turned to the first door on the left. 

"Here it is." I said and opened the door. 

"... Thanks, Okami... It really means a lot to me, that you convince your dad to let me stay."

"You're my friend, Naruto. Of course, I'd want you to spend Christmas with me and dad. I never got to thank you... For being my friend, I'm glad. You know... Without you and dad, and the people you introduced me to... I doubt I'd find anything good in this village. I... So, thanks, Naruto."

"I'm glad I met you. You're a really good friend, Okami-chan."

I hummed softly; I couldn't find any words. I didn't think I was, my purpose here wasn't to make friends... If only they knew...

**'I'm sorry.'**

I put on a smile and told Naruto I was going to start dinner, before I disappeared down the stairs.

The meeting between dad and Naruto went surprisingly well, I was glad for it. I'd managed to pry from dad that Naruto was actually dad's sensei's son. It was great and as we retired, I gave Naruto a hug goodnight.

"Sleep well, Naruto. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning..."

I smiled and we parted to our respective rooms.

~Christmas morning~

Naruto choked slightly when a couple presents were set in front of him.

"What? Did you think we wouldn't get you something if you stayed with us for Christmas?" I asked incredulously and Naruto went red, that was exactly what he thought. 

"Gomen..."

"Hehe, it's alright, but remember from now on I'll always have a Christmas present for ya, Kay?"

"H-Hai."

The day was fun, I could almost forget that I didn't have the people who raised me laughing around me. Maybe one day I could have everyone together to spend Christmas... If only...


	6. The new Team 7

I sighed softly as I watched the fan girls fawn over Sasuke. It irritates me that they do that every day and never give up even when he tells them to. I was so glad that the third upped the exams so people had to get a certain score in the physical to pass. A lot of fan girls had heard and screamed. Me? I just laughed. Fan girls were pathetic, aunt Konan abhorred them with a passion. Maybe that's where my immense hatred of fan girls came from... hmm... a thought for later, I guess.

A large amount of boys passed this year, so a majority of the teams were boys only, me? Sadly, I was with the Uchiha bastard, the only good thing I got out of the deal was Naruto was on the team too. The people that stood out were two teams in particular, namely the Ino-Shika-Cho team, and the team consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, a tracker team in the making. 

I liked mostly all of the noticeable graduates, minus the bastard and Ino who, while she had passed the exam was still a major fan girl that constantly got on my nerves. I sighed softly as I walked out of the classroom and up the tree in the front of the academy. Papa was sitting on the branches.

"I don't care if the Uchiha is the last one, if he doesn't get the rest on his own, I'm asking for an apprenticeship in the T&I." I puffed and dropped down on the branch papa resided on.

"I'd rather not train him either, Okami, believe me, if he does pass, I'll be keeping a close eye on him for any and all disorderly conduct and signs that he plans to defect. At this point all we can do is wait for him to mess up so I can get him on probation or even something more permanent if it calls for it."

I sighed heavily, knowing my irritation was showing blatantly. I knew what he said was true but I didn't have to be happy for it. Papa smiled softly at me and nudged me off to the side. I looked up to see Naruto looking around. I nodded to Papa and dropped down and walked quickly to Naruto.

"Hey, looking for someone?" I questioned with a grin as Naruto spun around in surprise.

"Okami!" He cried and grinned at me.

"Feeling fine?"

"Yeah, Today was supposed to be great, but then we had to get stuck with the Teme."

"Yeah, we'll just have to be more careful around him. No, let's not talk about him, it ruins my appetite."

I pulled out two bentos from a scroll and passed one to Naruto who grinned.

"Arigato, Okami!"

We ate the bento, honestly trying to buy time away from the bastard, I don't know why Itachi still cares about the prick and that's the only reason I'll try to keep the prick safe if he passes papa's test. Only If. 

Regrettably the bell tolled and we had to go in or risk getting yelled at by Iruka-Sensei. I pouted as we sat down five minutes later.

I had lost our rock, paper, scissors match and had to sit by the bastard. 

"Damnit! I don't wanna sit by the bastard, Naru! He kills my vibe! It isn't fair!" I huffed petulantly.

Naruto snickers at my rant as the bastard just glares. I stuck my tongue out and blew a raspberry at him childishly. I could almost hear papa laughing. Kiba was cracking up at the next desk over, hard enough that he took a tumble to the floor, Hinata giggled at Kiba's tumble. 

Reluctantly Naru and I waited with the Uchiha for papa, who took three HOURS! THREE HOURS! It sucks being in the Uchiha's presence for that long. 

Do you have any idea how many poor vibes died in those three hours, my poor, poor vibes. Papa is very cruel to my vibes, meanie... I'm kinda glad Naru made the eraser drop on his head, imma prank him to later, after our meeting that is.

**BEWARE, Papa, BEWARE MY FURY!!!!**

**MY VIBES WILL BE AVENGED!!!**


End file.
